


Mermaid Treasure OVERVIEW

by melmmhs94



Category: The Little Mermaid II: Return To the Sea, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: A character that is diabolically insane, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Pairing: Jimel, Trans-Social Classes Relationship, nefarious plots, rape insinuation but no actual rape, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmmhs94/pseuds/melmmhs94
Summary: *THIS IS SIMPLY THE OVERVIEW AND NOT THE ACTUAL FIC*One day, Melody goes for a swim and she is unaware that she shares the beach with a certain brown-haired 14-year-old boy. The boy, Jim Hawkins, notices the princess immediately. He looks around and finds her out there all alone. At first he starts to leave, fearing that he would be blamed for kidnapping the princess (she isn’t supposed to leave the palace). But, as he turns to leave, he reconsiders. She would need a protector, and he was the only one around to do it. So he sits back down and watches her, keeping one eye on the princess and the other eye along the beaches in search of trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL BOOK!  
> I'm only posting the overview here, for now, fro reference when I eventually get to it. Also, so you can read the overview and decide if its something you'd be interested in. If it is, hey great be sure to leave a bookmark so you don't forget.  
> I am working on the actual fic right now. But, first, I wanted to hear your opinions. Please read the overview and let me know what you think! Also, please keep in mind that i DID NOT think about this, I just decided to write a fic and let my hands type on their own. So please excuse any personal marks, or incorrect word choices, grammar, spelling, etc. The overview is meant to be my reference piece so I haven't cleaned it up yet.  
> Oh, and the prince that Melody dances with? I gave him the name of Dallas, since he has no canonically true name.  
> Also, I unintentionally added in some references to other Disney movies and even one historical romance book that I read. Can you find them?
> 
> Inspiration was LoveandHeartbreak's Jimel videos on YouTube. I strongly recommend that you check them out! They are amazing!!

A few days before the beginning of the 'Little Mermaid 2', Melody goes for a swim and she is unaware that she shares the beach with a certain brown-haired 14-year-old boy. The boy, Jim Hawkins, notices the princess immediately. He looks around and finds her out there all alone. At first he starts to leave, fearing that he would be blamed for kidnapping the princess (she isn’t supposed to leave the palace). But, as he turns to leave, he reconsiders. She would need a protector, and he was the only one around to do it. So he sits back down and watches her, keeping one eye on the princess and the other eye along the beaches in search of trouble.  
Eventually, Melody spots him. She is surprised at first and waves shyly. Jim smiles and waves back. Melody starts to swim towards him, but she hears Sebastian calling and she dives underwater. Jim, unaware of the problem, simply watches her until some guards come along. With the princess out of sight, he knows he has no reason to hide. But the guards see him and approach him anyway, having been told that Jim was to report back to palace to complete a task that he was assigned and didn’t properly complete. Jim leaves reluctantly and debates on telling the guards that Melody was unguarded and needed protection, but he decides against it. It’d only get her in trouble and the guards would take her from her watery sanctuary. After that, he goes along quietly.

The next day, the two meet up again, once more by chance. Melody and Jim recognise each other and they strike up a conversation, albeit awkwardly at first. But soon the shyness is forgotten and the two hit it off, talking about themselves like acquaintances do. Neither of them mentions their occupation, and Melody doesn’t recognise Jim as the kitchen boy. Jim understands and comments ‘of course she doesn’t know who i am! Why would a high-born princess notice someone like me?’  
Their moment ends when some guards come close and Jim shoos Melody back into the water. When she resurfaces, Jim is gone.

The day of the ball, Melody is out swimming as usual. Once again, Jim is there. They steal a few minutes of conversation (after she’s found the locket), but they are interrupted once again when Melody notices the sun beginning to touch the water. This reminds her of the time and she scurries off, exclaiming that she was late. Jim is disappointed to see her go and goes for a swim. He is there a few hours later when he sees Melody beginning her escape from the castle. He swims over to her and asks her what’s going on. All that she’d tell him was that she had to find out the secret of her locket, find out her mother’s secret, and she couldn’t do that at the castle so she’s running away. Jim tries to talk some sense into her but she paddles away, stubbornly refusing to listen to reason. Jim is helpless and watches her disappear into the mist.

The next day, Jim hears about the princess search party and tries to volunteer but Louie won’t let him leave. Eric, who happened to be passing by right then, gives Jim permission to come with him and Jim follows the king to the ship. He is there to meet Triton, and he witnesses Ariel being transformed back into a mermaid. Understandably, he is speechless as he puts two and two together and realises that Melody is half mermaid, the granddaughter of King Triton.  
He is also there when the royal family battles Morgana, but the ship is decimated and Jim can only cling to some rocks as he watches Melody battle the sea witch.

Later, Jim is among the landfolks that jump into the water after Melody tears down the palace wall and he immediately seeks her out. He backs off when the other royal children jump in, but Melody soon introduces him and he no longer runs. He swims alongside the princess and meets the merboy Alex. He gets a little territorial at the friendly greeting that Alex receives and the attention that he gives Melody, and Jim squeezes himself into the conversation. The two boys privately face off, but Melody intervenes and calms them down. The party continues and eventually dies out as the sunlight does as well. Melody is exhausted and Jim supports her and hands her off to Eric. the two say goodbye and they part ways. 

They meet up again the next day and exchange their stories on yesterday’s adventure. Jim also reveals that he works in the kitchen. Melody is understandably shocked, but more at the fact that she had no idea beforehand. She felt that she should have known because they both spent so much time in the palace. Jim assures her that he wasn’t surprised, that he doesn’t expect a royal to care enough to acknowledge the existence of the kitchen staff. His bitterness is painfully clear, and Melody rushes to comfort him. She reassures him that not all royals are like that, least of all her family, and that she truly felt bad for not knowing about him before. Eventually he is reassured and the two continue their conversation for a while longer, though eventually they must part ways.

For the next month, the pair rendezvous almost every day, unabashedly hanging out during the day and in the palace. They also send notes to each other. As a result, Melody begins to slip in her studies as she sacrifices sleep in order to talk to Jim for just a bit longer. Jim wants so badly to do the same but if he starts to slack off then he’ll be fired. This he cannot afford so he struggles to balance Melody and work. The shift in Melody’s priorities does not go unnoticed by her parents. 

The next day, Jim gets a letter from Melody. It is tearstained, and Melody reveals that her father is sending her away to a royal boarding school, to learn how to be proper queen. She says that she will be gone a long time but she hopes to return in the summer, that she will miss him, and she hopes that they will continue to write. She leaves tonight, so she won’t be able to meet him on the beach. Jim and Melody are both equally heartbroken.

Summer comes and goes, and Melody does not return. Nor does she for Christmas or the following summer. In fact, for every holiday, Ariel and Eric travel to Melody’s school. Occasionally Triton will as well, transforming himself into a man so he can survive on land. For the first year, the two teens send letters devoutly, and neither receives their letters. Melody does not cease writing to Jim, using the letters as a diary, a coping mechanism to her new life, even though she also begins to fear that Jim has lost interest in her. Meanwhile, Jim gives up entirely, surrendering to his insecurities. His own adventure awaits him and he returns three years to Earth as a student at the academy.

With Melody’s seventeenth birthday close at hand, she finally graduates from her school and returns home just in time to get settled before her birthday gala. All of the royal and aristocratic children-turned-adolescents are in attendance, and Jim is also on the guestlist due to his new status. At first, he considers not attending, still believing himself to be unworthy of Melody’s friendship and affection. He sits on the beach the night of the party while he thinks it over, and Ariel comes along. She sees how despondent he is, and sits down to talk with him. Jim hurries to greet the queen with the respect that she is due, but Ariel can tell that the motions are robotic and have no heart in them; his heart is somewhere else. Ariel asks him what is wrong, and Jim reluctantly tells her that he fears himself still too low on the social foodchain to hold a candle to Melody, who had surely forgotten about him by now. It is clear to Ariel that Jim is in the same predicament that she was once in, and she is compassionate with him. She tells him about how she pined for Eric, spending so many nights at the castle just trying to get his attention so they could meet. Even though they were both royalty, their very natures separated them, creating a similar situation to the one Jim found himself in. As she explains, Ariel begins to empathize and takes Jim to her bedchambers to show him something. Jim follows along hesitantly, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. He is not prepared for the two dresser drawers of papers that Ariel unearths. All of the were from either Jim or Melody. He is understandably shocked and listens as Ariel explained that Melody had never forgotten about him, that she and Eric thought they were doing what was best for Melody by keeping their letters a secret from each other. Jim is highly relieved and turns tail to race to Melody’s bedchambers. He reins himself in and knocks politely at her door. Melody calls out for him to enter, and he does so.He finds her in front of the mirror, selecting jewelry, and she looks up. She spins so she looking right at him, and both just drink in the sight of the other. Its Jim who recovers first, and he bows to her. She curtsies in response, but then she races to hug him, and he hugs her back. Both are teary-eyed as they briefly explain their fears and experiences, and eventually they break apart. They sit on Melody’s bed as Jim explains about the hidden letters. Melody exclaims that she had figured it was something like that, she had always had faith that Jim wouldn’t forget about their friendship.

After a while, Melody continues getting ready for the ball and Jim departs for the ballroom, his spirits renewed. However, it is still a long time before the ball was scheduled to begin, so Ariel gives him all of Melody’s letters, tucked away in a box, so he can read them. He spends the time doing just that. He mostly focuses on the letters, but he looks up whenever a name was announced, committing the names and faces to his memory. but he jumps up when the horns signal the arrival of the royal family. Jim hurriedly stashes the letters back in the box, but he is unaware that the lid isn’t fully secured. He checks his dance card and is dismayed that his one dance with Melody is the sixth of the night, almost at the end of the pre-decided dances. There was another half of the ball dances left blanks so that he could decide his own partners. It was actually a brilliant setup, Melody noticed as she also checked her dance card. That means that she was free to dance with Jim one more time before the social rules dictated that they no longer socialize together for this one night. It was stupid, but to dance three times was almost a declaration of intention - that is, they’d be silently announcing that they were courting - and that was certainly something that Melody couldn’t insinuate. Not that she didn’t want to. If she could, she would spend all night with Jim and catch up. But her parents wanted her to mingle and start checking out the guys, preferably the princes. 

The ball ticks away excruciatingly slowly. Both Jim and Melody dance with their assigned partners for set after set, suffering through the same boring conversations. When they finally danced together, however, it was different. They didn’t talk about favorite pastimes or family businesses. They talked about Jim’s adventure to Treasure Planet and his military schooling, about his mother and the professor, and Ben. Melody was quite thrilled and questioned him on almost everything. A few times she tried to turn the conversation to her own schooling, but Jim insisted that he wanted to read the letters first, as had been the original intention. Melody enjoys this and listens happily as Jim continues his tale. When the music stops, they are disappointed, but Jim writes his name in Melody’s last remaining dance slot, and Melody writes her name in the corresponding slot on his card. Then they break for the next dance, the last of the first half of the ball. 

At dinner, they are originally seated far apart, but Ariel manages to make some last-minute arrangements to seat the two teenagers close enough talk. Ariel explains to the other affected diners that it was a miscommunication in the planning, but Melody and Jim know that Ariel is actually supporting their friendship now and she is trying to give them every chance to reconnect.  
The two spend dinner primarily talking to each other, though they do spend a polite amount of time talking to the others around them. And when dinner was done and over with, the diners all filed back into the ballroom to begin the second half of the gala. Both Melody and Jim have partners for this first dance so Melody waits for her partner while Jim goes off in search of his. Neither of them are anticipating the dances, accepting the dance only because the partners wished to dance once more with them. For Melody, she needed to scope out the guys to find a decent match. For Jim, he needed to kill time before his dance with Melody so he might as well indulge a few young ladies.

When its finally their turn to dance, Melody and Jim talk nonstop again, making every precious moment count.  
Before long, their set is over and they have to separate yet again. Having reached the maximum number of dances a noncomitted couple can dance at one ball, Jim makes sure Melody gets to her next partner before he says goodbye and heads for the table to collect his box of letters. He notices that they’ve been shifted, but a quick tally shows that they are all there so he packs them up and leaves. Behind him, Prince Dallas watches. He was the one who had rifled through the letters and he was now hatching a plot. He had been observing the pair all evening and had seen the sparks fly. He wanted Melody all to himself, but his conscious reasons was to stop Melody from falling for a commoner. He silently follows Jim.

Jim knows he’s being followed, possessing keen senses and good instincts that he has honed and learned to trust. He doesn’t give any sign that he knows he’s being followed, and he has no idea who is actually following him. All he can tell is that the pursuer doesn’t know how to stalk, his shoes are far too loud and the footfalls are heavy so the pursuer is male.  
Jim slips into his private room and hurriedly stashes the letters someplace safe. He then prepares for an attack that never comes. Dallas had seen where Jim sleeps and backs away to put his plan into action. 

The next morning, all of the guests and the royal family convene for breakfast, but Melody, Ariel and Dallas notice that Jim is absent. Melody and Ariel are both worried but continue with their breakfast, Melody now giving up on food and settling for only hot tea due to a twisted stomach. Dallas acts as if he has noticed nothing and talks animatedly with the blonde princess beside him.  
Jim, however, lay in the hallway outside his room, injured and bleeding. He had woken up late, so he was last to get dressed. Which meant that he was alone in the hallway when two thugs attacked him. Jim fought back as best as he could, but the thugs were bigger and stronger. They ransacked his room while he lay helpless on the floor. They took a purse of coins and left Melody’s letters scattered on the floor, but they left once they had gotten their reward. One of them remembers another piece of their orders and leaves a note next to Jim.  
Jim then passes out. He is found later as one of the princes returns to his quarters. He alerts the guards, who call for the royal doctor. Jim is taken to his bed and Eric and Ariel are alerted to the situation. Ariel tells Melody and the trio rush to Jim’s room. Melody is appalled at seeing Jim, and she rushes to his side, only to be urged out of the room when the doctor tells her that the extent of his injuries means he needs immediate surgery.

Melody alone waits the entire time, refusing to eat or leave the area. She needed to stay nearby, close to her friend. Dallas approaches and tries to convince Melody to leave, but she remains steadfast. Dallas is confused. Why was she so worried about a commoner? Melody grows angry and retorts that he is not a commoner, he is a brave and loyal military officer of high standing and high regard, and he is her friend. Dallas soon leaves, secretly convincing himself that Jim is lying to Melody and playing her so she will marry him. 

When the doctor finally emerges from Jim’s chambers, he gives Melody the rundown. He had several broken bones, including a few ribs - one of which punctured a lung - and a lacerated kidney. Everything had been repaired, but he would need constant supervision over the next week. He then gives some medicine, saying that the medicine will make him worse before he gets better, its to ward off infection. He also prescribes some watered down laudanum to help with the pain and put him to sleep. Melody nods and asks the doctor to repeat his advice to her father, while Melody sits by Jim’s side, holding his hand gently. She can already see the myriad of bruises, covered mostly by the many bandages wrapping his body. She can only imagine the pain he must be in, and she is glad that he is asleep.  
She stays by his bedside all day, and she is there when he wakes up. He is still very weak, so Melody assures him that she is there and she’s not leaving him, while she gives him a drink of the laudanum-water. Jim drifts back into sleep. Ariel reprieves her daughter as the sun goes down, and Melody decides to sleep on a cot, refusing to go back to her room.  
During the night, Jim’s wounds become infected and Ariel struggles to keep the infection at bay but there is little she can do but pray that Jim survives.

After a week of intensive care, the infection finally recedes and Jim is on the road to recovery. He wakes to Melody greeting him, and the two smile, saying everything they need to without actually speaking. After a few days, Jim manages to convince Melody that he’ll be alright, she can go and do whatever it is that she does all day. She refuses at first but she finally leaves. Ariel also says her words before she leaves, leaving his care in the hands of Carlotta. Jim passes the time reading Melody’s letter. Meanwhile, Melody reluctantly continues her search for a decent husband, and Dallas places himself as the highest competitor. By now he knows not to slander Jim, but he asks about his welfare so he can plan the next attack. Melody has no idea.

As the weeks go by, Melody spends all of her free time with Jim, talking about her time at the boarding school while she helps him get better. Pretty soon they’re inseparable. Just as it seems that he’s almost back to full health, Melody has a choice to make. Her eighteenth birthday is only months away, and her father wants a suitor asking for her hand. Jim is horrified, but Melody has heard this before and doesn’t react a whole lot. After Eric leaves, Jim and Melody discuss the conversation and they end up saying ‘i love you’ and even agree to marry, with or without Eric’s approval. They celebrate and kiss but go no further than that. 

The next day, Dallas calls on Eric and asks for Melody’s hand. Unaware of Melody and Jim’s decision, Eric accepts. Dallas immediately finds Melody and proposes, only to be shot down. He is surprised and hurt. Enraged, he cracks and kidnaps Melody. Jim hears Melody struggling and rushes to help, but he’s a second too late. He sees her being dragged off, knows there’s nothing he can do, and instead memorizes every bit of her attacker. He recognises him as Dallas and immediately searches out Eric and Ariel, telling them of the developments. Unsurprisingly, they’re pretty shocked but Ariel quickly rejoices. Until she hears about Melody being kidnapped. Eric is furious that Melody was taken, but he reserved judgment on Jim until after they get her back. Jim mounts a rescue team comprised of his best officers and the palace guards. It takes a little while to figure out where to begin the search, but eventually they decide to break into teams and divide and conquer the whole city. Roads out of the province are blocked, the message spread by horseback riders, and each person wishing to enter or leave is carefully searched. Meanwhile, Jim searches the docks, hoping that Dallas had taken Melody to his ship in preparation to take Melody to his kingdom and marry her there. Ariel and the merfolk scour the oceans. Eric coordinates everything.

Jim is right, and finds Dallas on his ship. He manages to get onboard before the ship departs, and the two face off while Melody, tied to a post, can only watch as the love of her life battles for their lives. Jim puts up as strong a fight as he can, but he is simply at a disadvantage. He hasnt recovered all of his muscle yet, and a few bones are still tender. He channels his emotions into fighting power but he comes close to losing the fight regardless. During the fight, Dallas monologues. When it looks like Jim is beaten, Dallas turns to Melody, ready to seal his marriage to her. Jim becomes furious and finds the strength to tackle the prince. The two wrestle while the ship tosses from side to side until finally Dallas draws a dagger, aiming for Jim’s heart. Jim grabs it and redirects Dallas’ arm towards his own chest, but they’re thrown when the ship lurches. Jim hits his head so he’s slowed down as Dallas approaches him with the dagger. Jim spies some broken glass nearby and discreetly grabs it. He waits for his moment and then lunges forward, driving the glass straight into Dallas’ heart. 

With the the battle over, Jim struggles against the fading adrenaline as he moves to Melody to cut the ropes binding her. They hug and kiss, but then Jim passes out. Melody grabs the glass and the dagger, and moves abovedeck to turn the ship around. The ship pulls into port, and Eric and his forces swarm the ship. 

A few months later, just a few days after her eighteenth birthday, Jim and Melody are married.

THE END


End file.
